Total Drama Action
by CocoTheDreamer5454
Summary: After TDI, what will happen? Finished
1. Catch Up part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

**Note: This is my made up version of TDA so none of this will actually happens in the series. **

Catch Up

All of this can be viewed at /amtiag/

A lot has happened since are campers have left the island. Here's what's happened so far.

Gwen:

So far Gwen's life has been good ever since she got home but her mom then told them a bomb shell that will change there life for EVER.

_Two Days ago…_

_Margret (Gwen's mom): Gwen, Danny (Gwen's older brother) I have good news. I've started dating again._

_Gwen: Great mom, call me when you're engaged._

_Margret: You see Gwen that's the thing, we're already engaged._

_Both Danny and Gwen stare in shock with there mouths wide open._

_Danny: Does he have any kids?_

_Margret: Yes, one boy. Actually he was with you on TDI. He was even on your team. He likes you a lot._

_Phew, Gwen thought, which means it can't be Duncan or Tyler. In fact it could be Trent! I hope it isn't…_

_Ding Dong!_

_Margret: Oh there here!_

_Danny: You invited them?_

_Margret: Yes I did. Meet your new dad and step brother._

_There mom opened the door and a man in a black suit stepped inside the house with…_

_Gwen's mouth dropped open_

_Gwen: Oh my God._

_Cody: Hi Gwen, or should I say Sis._

So Cody moved into Danny's room. Gwen made Cody promise that he would never tell anyone on TDI that there now related. Gwen was annoyed that she had to live with Cody but somehow he was different.

Gwen: Why haven't you tried to hit on me?

Cody: You like Trent. You might be my dream girl but I'm not your dream boy and now that you're my sister well… yeah that wouldn't be cool.

Gwen: What have you done with the real Cody?

Cody: What ever. I'm going to go get the Mail.

5 minutes later….

Cody: GWEN!

Gwen: What? Did I get another letter from Trent?

Cody: Umm no but you got an invitation from Owen. Were all invited to a TDI party!

Gwen (Actually Happy): YAY! Trent will be there!

Cody: Ugh…

Geoff and Bridgette

Bridgette: I love this party!

Geoff: So do I!

Later…

While in a hot tub…

After making out for like ten minutes…

Bridgette: So Geoff did you get Owens invitation?

Geoff: Of course!

Bridgette: Awesome.

Then the go back to making out.

Trent

While in a recording studio…

Trent: Don't you see that she's the girl for me? Gwen… I love you.

Guitar solo.

Dan (Trent's dad): Trent I think it's time we talked about your career.

Trent: Dad, I told you I'm not going to be an account.

Dan: But son your grandfathers have been doing this for generations

Trent: While I'm sick of this! I'm out of here!

Dan: But Trent!

Somewhere on the street...

Trent on the phone with Gwen: Gwen? Yeah hi it's me Gwen. Yeah I got the invitation. I have a question? Could I stay with you? Awesome! Cool okay see you in an hour.

Duncan and Courtney

For once Duncan isn't in Juvie. But his parents are police officers so he spent most of his time there anyway. One day he went to the basketball court to see if there was a game. Who he saw there even surprised him.

Duncan: Princess?

Courtney: Duncan?

Courtney ran up to Duncan and they kissed.

Duncan: What are you doing here?

Courtney: I'm here on a research project. We're interviewing people here to see what they did to get here.

Harold: Hey guy's.

Duncan: What are you doing here?

Harold: I'm here on a scout trip. Well later.

Duncan: And now that he's gone...

Duncan and Courtney start kissing again... Just as Courtney's portents came to pick her up.

Louise (Courtney's mom): Courtney...

Courtney: Hi mom. Heh. Meet my boyfriend. Duncan say hi.

Duncan: Hello Courtny's parents... heh heh... oh boy.

Cody

Living with Gwen wasn't that bad. I mean at least now they talked about themselves. They were actually becoming friends.

The door bell rang

Cody: I've got it.

Cody opened the door and saw

Trent: Hey Gw-Cody? You're going out with Gwen? That little cheat-...

Cody: No we're... well Gwen will explain it.

Trent: Ok well see you later.

Trent goes up the stairs to Gwen's room while Cody secretly follows behind.

Trent goes in.

Gwen: Cody get out! I told you never to come into my- oh hi Trent!

Trent: Long time no see.

Gwen: Want to catch up?

Trent: Sure.

Cody: I hate him he's such a jerk.

Noah and Justin

After TDI Noah and Justin actually became good friends. Justin showed Noah how to be hot (It took awhile) and Noah taught Justin how to be smart. The were new best friends.

Noah: Do you have a crush on anyone that was on TDI?

Justin: Yeah. Don't laugh but I like...

Katie and Sadie

Katie and Sadie were at the mall one day. Sadie was trying on some shoes while Katie waited outside the store. When Sadie came out she noticed that Katie had a photo of someone and was drawing hearts all over it.

Sadie: Have a new crush?

Katie: Don't scare me like that!

Sadie: So who's the crush? Someone from that Island thing?

Katie: Yeah it's...

Katie whispers it to Sadie her crush.

Sadie: You like him?

Katie: SHHH don't say it out loud.

Beth

Beth was something that she never thought she would be: Popular. Ever since TDI everyone has wanted to hang out with her. EVERYONE.

At the mall...

Beth: Oh my gosh. Heather? Tyler? Lindsay? Lashawna? How are you guys?

Lashawna: Good. I got a minor rap deal.

Heather: I'm still popular like usual.

Tyler: Just excelling at sports.

Heather and Beth: Really?

Lindsay: Yeah now he can actually throw a football.

Heather and Beth and Lashanawa: GASP!


	2. Catch Up part 2

Total Drama Action

**Total Drama Action**

**All of this stuff are my own ideas. None of this stuff will happen.**

Night of Owens Boat Party

Owen: All of this will be a waste of Izzy doesn't come...

Izzy comes in swinging on a vine.

Izzy: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!

Her vine breaks and she goes flying toward Owen.

Owen: I've got you Izzy!

CRASH!

Izzy: That was a wild trip.

Owen: You're telling me.

Izzy: You know were pretty close.

Owen: So were like those kids in horror movies that make out?

Izzy: But were not making out.

A minute goes bye.

Izzy: Do you want to make out?

Owen: Yes

So they start making out... AGAIN.

As Noah and Justin arrive they start talking.

Justin: Do you think Izzy will say yes?

Noah: Dude don't worry, can any single girl resist you?

Justin: No but still...

They walk in on Owen and Izzy kissing.

Owen: I'm sorry that I left you for dead.

Izzy: I'm sorry I freaked out so much. I would have done the same thing.

Owen: Really?

Izzy: No.

Justin: NO!!

Izzy and Owen: What?

Justin: Umm I forgot my cell phone.

Owen: No one else has arrived yet so... want to play truth or dare?

Everyone else: Sure!

20 minutes into the game...

Noah: Justin truth or dare?

Justin: Dare.

Noah: I dare you to... Kiss Izzy for at least ten seconds.

Justin winks at Noah.

Izzy: So are you going to chicken because im all game.

Justin: Owen you better look away.

Owen: I'll try.

Just as Justin reaches into kissing Izzy...

Gwen, Trent and Cody arrive.

Trent: I don't want to know.

Gwen: Hey Trent want to go get a drink?

Trent: Sure.

Cody: Hey guy's what's up.

Justin: Not much. Oh hey Geoff and Bridge.

Geoff: THIS PARTY IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!

Later when the parties in full swing and everyone's there...

Geoff: Dude, where's Justin? I haven't seem him alight.

Tyler: Yeah I know. Cody would you know... where's Cody?

Lindsay: I don't know. Oh hi Laphanda!

Everyone else: LASHAWNA!

Justin's sitting alone near the end of the boat...

Cody: Hey.

Justin: Oh hi Cody

Cody: Girl problems?

Justin: Yeah. Have you ever felt that there's a girl who's your dream but you're not hers?

Cody: Yeah I have some experience in that department.

Justin: Want to make an alliance.

Cody: I'm all game.

On the left side of the boat...

Katie: Do you think I should tell him?

Sadie: No wait awhile.

Katie: You sure?

Sadie: Would I lie?

Chris (steering the boat): Ha ha ha. They think it's over don't they. But if anyone actually read the contract they would have realized that they signed up for two seasons. They thought all that time there private moments weren't on tape. But they are. No one known's that there boat party is actually taking them towards season two, via Hawaii! Hula viewers! In fact the drinks that the have been drinking will knock them out in about 3, 2, 1.

A lot of banging in the back round.

Chris: Welcome to Total

Drama

ACTION!


	3. Live or Dive Part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

All of this stuff is my own ideas. I do not own TDI or TDA in any way

Chris: Last time on TDA are campers got to go on a boat party thanks to Owen. What they didn't know is that for the last week we have been taping there normal life. This "party" is really taking them to season two via Hawaii. Justin and Cody formed a new alliance, Justin admitted a new crush and we found out that some campers like Eva, DJ, and Ezekiel weren't returning. But we still have 3 new campers and Heather will be shocked who one of them is. What will happen? Let's find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION

Theme song plays.

About 7 in the morning... on the boat...

Gwen: Ugh... my head feels dizzy...

Lindsay: This reminds me of the time that I got a really bad head massage.

Trent: Wait where are we?

Duncan: I looks like Hawaii.

Courtney: You went to Hawaii and you didn't take me?

Duncan: I was 5! What did you expect?

Courtney walks away.

Duncan: Ugh not again. Wait up!

Noah: Idiots.

Confession Cam

Noah: Well so far no one is even guessing that maybe the party was really a trick to get us to season two.

Heather: Wait this is Owens boat... he took us here!

Tyler: That little BLEEP. Let's get him!

They find Owen asleep on the floor next to Izzy with bags of chips and snacks every where.

Tyler: WAKE UP!

Owen: Huh? What? What's going on?

Heather: Why'd you sabotage are drinks?

Owen: I didn't...

Harold: Why'd you take us to Hawaii?

Owen: I didn't...

Gwen: And why did you hire a captain that has perfect white teeth just like Chris Macl...

Lashawna: No way.

Chris (On loud speaker): Hula campers. As you see there are two cabins on the shore. Please go to the same one like last time with your bags.

Trent: We don't have any bags.

Chris: You didn't bring any but your parents put them on board the ship when you were out cold.

Heather: Great.

Chris: Oh and by the way Tyler, Harold, check into the Gophers cabin this time.

Tyler: Yes!

Harold: Awesome.

Lahawana: Yeah!

Lindsay: Yay!

Chris: Killer Bass you have new teammates. Heather and Owen check into the bass cabin. Also you have new new campers. There already in your cabins. Oh and meet us at the high dive in 3 hours!

Confession Cam

Izzy: Now that Owens on the other team I could go to some one else like Justin.

Confession Cam

Justin: Yes! Owens gone. Now maybe I could hook up with Izzy!

Gopher team: Trent, Gwen, Tyler, Harold, Izzy, Noah, Justin, Cody, Beth, Lindsay, and Lashawna.

Bass team: Duncan, Bridgette, Courtney. Geoff, Sadie, Katie, Heather, Owen, Joey (Heathers brother), Suzy (Sport fanatic), Jake (Complete nerd).

Boy's Side of Bass Cabin.

Jake and Joey: Hey guy's.

Duncan: You (points at Joey) look allot like Heather but you look like your only 12.

Jake: You're right. I am her brother and I am only 12.

Geoff: Were so going to lose.

Girl Side of Bass Cabin

Suzy: Hey guy's my name's Suzy. You're going to by happy that you're on my team.

Heather: I hope.

Joey: Hey sis.

Heather: Joey? What are you doing here? Did you sneak on board the ship?

Joey: No. I'm TDA's youngest camper.

Confessional Camera

Heather: I hate Joey. He is the worst little brother ever. Now that he's on the show he'll probably tell everyone that I had a crush on Trent. Opps!

High Dive 10 o clock

Heather: It's too early to do this.

Gwen: I know.

Chris: Ok so the challenge is like last year. You have to dive into the pool of the 1000ft high dive. Every person that dives you get a box. This year you're trying to build a big tiki pole thing. Which ever team wins gets a pool party. Losers wish one camper good bye on the plane of shame.

Beth: Wouldn't it be Plane of losers and Hanger of shame?

Chris: We decided to switch it.

Trent: Aren't high dives only like 20 ft?

Chris: Well we made renovations.

Jake: He's just bluffing.

On the high dive

Jake: OMG he wasn't joking.

Chris: Killer Bass you go first.

Katie and Sadie jump together.

Duncan and Courtney jump together holding hands.

Owen jumps in making a HUGE splash.

Chris: Great he was worse then last year.

Heather jumps with her little brother because he's scared.

Geoff and Bridgette jump together.

Jake: I can't do it.

Chris: That's ok. But now you're a chicken.

Suzy jumps off screaming: YAHOO

Chris: Ok so the Killer Bass have one chicken and ten jumpers. Can the Gophers beat that?


	4. Live or Dive Part 2

Total Drama Action

**Total Drama Action**

**I do not own TDA and none of this stuff will ever happen**

Chris: Ok Gophers your turn.

Trent: You ready?

Gwen: Yeah.

Gwen and Trent jump together while Gwen screams AGAIN.

Tyler is about to jump off while holding Lindsay but he slips the diving board breaks and the both fall.

Chris: Well I guess Tyler and Lindsay are going to the infirmary.

Beth: I still can't do it.

Chris: That make's one chicken. Next!

So pretty much everyone does it.

Chris: Last and not least Lashawna!

Lashawna: I don't feel so good...

Gwen: Wait what are you drinking?

Lashawna: The soda from the partyyyyyy...

Chris: She's out cold which means... The Bass win the first part!

Later while there building the tiki things...

Chris: The Gophers are in the lead!

Heather: Joey! Where are you going were already behind!

Joey: SHHH...

Heather: Joey!

Trent: Were pretty much done want to take a brake?

Beth: Sure who will guard it?

Cody: Who needs a guard?

Beth: But someone should watch it.

Cody: It's not like they'll sabotage it.

Noah: Beth's right we should have a guard

Beth: I'll do it.

Trent: Ok later.

20 minutes later...

Beth: No ones going to destroy it... I might as well go to sleep...zzzzzzz

Joey: Yes she's asleep!

Joey goes over and destroys it.

Chris: Never said you couldn't do that.

Chris (Loud speaker): Time's up!!

The Gophers come back to find out there statue is destroyed.

Trent: What happened?

Beth: I don't know!

Chris: Well looks like Killers Bass win!

Owen (Naked): WOOOO! We get to stay! We get to stay! WOOO!

Chris: Screaming gophers see you at the camp fire.

Confessional Cam

Heather: If it wasn't for that little brat we wouldn't have won. Maybe he is useful.

C C

Joey: I'm so awesome. And the gophers don't know who did it.

C C

Geoff: Maybe Joey is useful.

CC

Trent: Beth is so gone.

CC

Gwen: Sorry Beth but bye bye.

CC

Everyone else besides Beth: BETH!

Camp fire...

Chris: Usually I would take this time to explain how you can never come back and then pass out marshmallows. I won't do that because everyone voted for the same person. There's one problem. What know one knew is that this year there is an invincibility card in every challenge hidden in the area of the challenge. Beth found it. It also lets you vote someone off from the other team.

Note: Ok so if there was a bike race and you fell and found a card then you would have found the invincibly card. Yes I know its confusing

Gwen: So your saying Beth's safe and that we vote someone off on there team?

Chris: Pretty much.

Everyone: YAY BETH!!

Chris: Well everyone voted. Tomorrow Heather will no longer be part of this contest. Oh and try to act sad on your way back to the cabins.

On the way to the cabin...

Geoff: Hey Gophers who'd you vote off?

Gwen: Heather.

Geoff: What? My Brain hurts.

The end.


	5. Fool's Gold part 1

Total Drama Action

**Total Drama Action**

**These are all my own ideas**

Chris: Last time on TDA the Gophers lost the challenge. But in the end it was the Bass who were saying buh bye to Heather. Will Joey get revenge? Will Justin and Izzy hook up? Will I get a better wardrobe? Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme song plays.

7 O'clock Gopher cabin...

Gwen: Yawn...

Chris (In plane): CAMPERS TIME TO GET UP!

Lashawna: I said it last season I'll say it again. I HATE HIM.

C C

Lashawna: If Chris was a camper he would be dead.

Chris: All campers report to the main lodge!

Main Lodge...

Chris: Allot of the Bass campers have been wondering why no one has left the Island. The problem is I can't tell you why but I can tell you who will be leaving from the BASS team.

Duncan: What? They lost the challenge!

Courtney: That is so not fare!

Heather: I know it won't be me.

Chris: Umm that's the problem Heather... it is you.

Heather: What?

Chris: Goodbye!

Heather: I WILL BE BACK!

C C

Bridgette: Even though Heather is a BLEEP she was still a great teammate. I don't see how we can win now.

C C

Joey(Crying): We might not get along but I will miss you Heather!

C C

Gwen: This is so sweet. Revenge is a BLEEP just like Heather is.

C C

Trent: Well at least she won't try to kiss me again.

Chris: Today's challenge will be a little challenge I call Glory or Gold. All around The Island there are gold bars each worth about 5000.00.

Noah: I could bye a new house with that if I had 20 of them!

Chris: After you collect the gold bars you'll put them in a team basket. We will keep tight security on them so you can't steal the other teams.

Duncan: Tsk.

Chris: Who ever has the most gold bars wins. Or you can keep them and probably cost your team the win. Your Challenge starts... Now!

C C

Duncan: If I kept them I could have bail money!

C C

Joey: I could bye a PSP!

C C

Trent: I could get a new guitar! And something for Gwen.

C C

Gwen: Actually I don't think I could bye anything for myself. I'd buy Cody a laptop and Trent a new guitar. Maybe I'd bye-


	6. Fools gold part 2

Noah: I haven't seen any yet

Noah: I haven't seen any yet... Oww! I tripped over something! Stupid bran- hey it's gold. It's like ten gold bars. My parents really need a new car and besides were winning.

Chris: Time's up! Looks like the Killer Bass win 20 to 19.

Noah: How is that?

Chris: Duncan found a super area which contains ten gold bars.

Noah thinking: Wait I found that too. But I kept it! Uh-oh.

Chris: Gophers, looks like I'll see you at the camp fire.

Gopher cabin boy side...

Justin: Noah how could you!

Noah: It's not my mine I found it here it's...

Tyler: Well it who's?

Justin: It who's?

Tyler: Affect injury speech.

Justin: Well who's is it?

Noah: It's Harold's.

Justin: I'm telling everyone.

C C

Lashawna: Uh oh I think Harold's about to go buh bye.

Campfire...

Chris: Well it's been a hard night but look's like it's bye bye Harold.

Harold: Why me?

Tyler: Had you gold lots of.

Harold: What?

Trent: You kept gold secret from us.

Harold: No I didn't! Who told you that?

Trent: Noah.

Gwen: Noah you idiot!

Lashawna: I'm going to miss you.

They kiss.

Gophers: Bye.

Chris: Hanger of losers is that way my friend.

Gopher Cabin...

Gwen: Hey Justin. Is there something that Noah really hates?

Justin: Yeah it's bras.

Noah enters cabin.

Noah: AAAHHHHHHH!! SO MANY BRAS!

Noah hides under his bed.

Trent: Revenge is Sweet!

The End.


	7. Volleybrawl part 1

Total Drama Action

**Total Drama Action**

**This stuff will never happen on the show its all my own ideas. I really hope I'm not sued.**

Chris: On the last episode of TDA are campers had a shot of being greedy. In the end Noah's greed cost the Gophers the win, blaming Harold and sending him home. Even though the girls got there revenge will Noah pay by getting voted off? Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme song plays.

Killer Bass Cabin...

Owen: MMM that smell... it smells like perfume... Izzy what the heck?

Izzy: Oh sorry. I just wanted to tell you were over.

Owen: Owen get second base?

Izzy: No.

Owen: First base?

Izzy: No.

Owen: Owen get- OWWW! You didn't have to punch me!

C C

Justin: Now that Izzy and Owen are over I think it's time I make my move.

Courtney: Yawn...

Duncan: Hey princess. Want to go for a walk?

Courtney: Sure. (Blushes).

Bridgete: Aren't they cute?

Katie: They are but what about you and Geoff. I mean if you ask me you to do not hang out enough.

Bridgete: Really?

Katie: Yeah. If you ask me he's probably cheating on you.

Bridgete: Are you sure?

Katie: Trust me.

Bridgete: (Starts crying) that jerk... sniff. Just please leave me alone.

Bridgete leaves the cabin.

Sadie: You really want Geoff don't you?

Katie: Yup.

On the way to the main lodge...

Geoff: Hey Bridge.

Bridgete: Just leave me alone!

Bridgete runs toward the main lodge.

Geoff: What's her prob?

Duncan: Sorry dude, I've got no clue.

At the main lodge...

Chris: Last year we played dodge ball this year were playing volleyball. Game at 4 pm be there!

C C

Bridgete: That jerk! He's the only guy I've actually liked...sniff. I should have expected this from a party fanatic.

C C

Geoff: I don't know what's up with Bridgete. I mean she's acting like she hates me.

C C

Katie: My plan is SO working!

Gwen: Hey Cody. Want to hang out?

Cody: Sure. Meet me at the beach?

Gwen: Sure.

At the beach...

Gwen: I really want to say I'm sorry for being mean when you first moved in.

Cody: It's ok. At least now were good friends

Gwen and Cody hug.

Trent (hiding near bye): I knew it! She is going out with him... but... oh well.

C C

Trent: I mean I know we have problems but still. I thought we were tight.. But I guess that's not the case.

Killer Bass Cabin...

Geoff:...

Duncan: Dude, something bugging you?

Geoff: Yeah here's what bugging me.

Geoff tells Duncan.

Duncan: I don't know why but something is bugging her.

Girl side of Bass cabin.

Bridgete in her bed sobbing.

Suzy: Whets wrong?

Bridget tall's Suzy.

Suzy: That sounds harsh.

Bridgete: Just please go away.

4 o'clock...


	8. Volleybrawl part 2

Chris: It's Volley Ball Time!

First Game: Bass because of Suzy.

Second Game...

Tyler hits the ball and it hits Geoff in the nuts.

Geoff: Ugh...

Bridgete: Geoff!

The camera looks at Katie and she looks mad.

C C

Katie: My plan isn't working.

Bridgete: Are you ok?

Geoff: Let me put it this way... I don't think I'll have kids.

C C

Bridgete: I might hate him but still... oh who am I kidding I can't hate him. But still...

Chris: Looks like your going into the infirmary.

On the way into the infirmary...

Geoff: Hmm... I wonder what that card is that I found.

Looks at invincibility card.

Geoff: Oh well.

Throws card in forest.

Game 2: Gophers because of Tyler

Game 3: Gophers because of Trent.

Game 4: Bass because of Suzy.

Side lines...

Courtney: We can't play Suzy! She's to tired! And Jake's the only person left and he sucks!

Suzy: I'll do it.

Owen: You sure?

Game 5...

Suzy hits the ball.

It's headed toward Noah.

Trent: Oh no!

Gwen: Were going to lose!

Noah hit's the ball and hit toward Suzy.

Suzy: I've got i...

Suzy falls.

Chris: Gophers win! Bass see you at the camp fire.

C C

Gwen: Noah actually won!

C C

Noah: I SO made up for the fact that I made us lose last time.

Chris: And bye the way Gophers you get a visit to the snack shop.

C C

Owen: Good bye Suzy!

During dinner...

Trent: Can we talk out side Gwen?

Gwen: Sure.

Tyler: Bet you 5 bucks they'll make out.

Cody: Your on.

Outside...

Trent: Why?

Gwen: Why what?

Trent: Why are you going out with Cody?

Gwen: I'm not-

Trent: I saw you hugging him by the beach.

Gwen: Shut up! He's my stepbrother now! If you were really my boyfriend then you wouldn't be such a jerk.

Trent: I'm sorry-

Gwen kisses Trent.

Gwen: That was a kiss goodbye. Were over.

Trent: But...

C C

Trent: Were so-

C C

Gwen: -not over.

Camp fire...

Chris: I know it's been a hard day but it look's like it's time for marshmallow ceremony. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must go to the hangar of losers and ride the plane of shame. That person cannot ever come back to the island. Ever.

C C  
Courtney: Just get it over with.

Chris I have marshmallows for Katie, Sadie, Geoff, Bridgete, Courtney, Duncan, Joey, and Owen.

Jake: Uh oh.

Chris: Jake you sucked in today's challenge. Suzy you let down the team. And the final marshmallow goes to... Jake.

Jake: Phew.

Suzy: Oh well.

Owen: Bye Suzy.

Suzy: I'll miss you Owen. And all the Bass.

C C

Duncan: I voted for Jake just so all you know. We just voted off are new better Eva. Uh oh.

Beach...

Geoff: Bridgete, we need to talk.

Bridgete: Not tonight. I don't think I can take it.

Bridgete runs to the Bass cabin crying.

Bass Cabin...

Bridgete: Katie, you were right. He is going to dump me.

Katie: That's so sad.

C C

Katie: GEOFF IS MINE.

The End


	9. Surfing up madness part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

See my other Story: Total Drama Thriller!

Also thanks to everybody who reads my stories. I try to right as much as I can.

Chris: Last time on TDA the Gophers recovered from there horrible defeat. Noah not only proved that he was a team player but he also proved that he didn't suck at every sport. Also Katie tricked Bridgete into believing that Geoff was cheating. Look's like we have a new queen bee. Will Katie get to Geoff? Find out on Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme song plays

9 o'clock, main lodge.

Duncan: Great another day another challenge. The good news I actually got some sleep. How about you?

Courtney: Yeah I did. You DJ?

DJ: Yeah it was great. You Geoff?

Geoff: No I didn't.

Courtney: Why Geoffey?

Geoff: I can't stop thinking about Bridge.

DJ: That's it?

Geoff: Well no.

Geoff tells everyone what's happening.

Geoff:… so now she hangs out with Katie everyday.

Courtney: You don't think…

Duncan:… Katie has something to do with this I don't know but…

Chris: Good morning campers. Today's challenge will be very fun for Bridgete. Being it's Hawaii we have lots of surfing. So today's challenge is surfing.

Bridgete: Yes!

Izzy: All right!

Gophers: You Surf?

Izzy: Well there was this one time.

Gophers: No body cares!

Chris: How's ever team surfer last the longest on the wave wins. But there will extra challenges…

Gwen: Yeah. Yeah we know. You won't tell us. Surprise.


	10. Digging for love in the wrong places 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

Check out my other story: Total Drama Thriller

CURLY FRIES!!

Chris: Last time on TDA, we had a pretty awesome surfing contest with some drama in between. Katie knocked out Bridgete, the Bass's best chance at winning, while Joey rigs Izzy's surfboard, costing them the contest. But Sadie, tired of being around Katie takes the fall for Joey and gets herself kicked off while everyone else get's a party. Geoff and Bridgete make up, or should I say make out. Now the Bass have two traitors, Joey and Katie. Who will get kicked off? Will Trent ever get back with Gwen? Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme songs plays.

Main Lodge, 12 pm

Chris: For today's challenge your team will be digging for special boxes. Each team will get 9 spots . Your team must split into 3 teams with 3 people on each team. Make your teams and pick 3 spots each for your separate teams. Anyone not understand?

Lindsay: I…

Chris: Besides Lindsay? No? Ok each 3 person team gets 3 areas but only one of those areas has a special box. Here's the catch, you can only dig twice. Any questions? Ok good. Move campers move!

Gopher Cabin….

Cody: Ok so here are our teams. Tyler, Lindsay, Beth. Gwen, Trent, and me.

Gwen: Didn't see that coming.

Cody: Lashawna, Izzy, Noah. Ok guys lets go!

Bass Cabin…

Courtney: Ok so it's going to be Me, Duncan and Owen.

Duncan: Shocker.

Courtney: Geoff, Bridgete and Joey. And DJ, Katie and Jake understand?

Chris (Loud speaker): You have 3 hours starting… NOW!

30 minutes into the challenge

Geoff's team…

Bridgete: Digging is hard…Wait I think I hit something hard! Geoff come over here!

Geoff takes the box out of the hole.

Geoff: WHOOO!

Joey: Yeah we did it!

Geoff: Joey, because of your hard work today we forgive you. But don't do it again!

Joey: Yes sir!

48 minutes into the challenge

Tyler's team

Tyler: Come on girls dig harder!

Beth: Why don't you dig for a while!

Tyler. Fine I will.

Tyler grabs a shovel but it slips, the end hits him in the nuts and it goes into the hole making a big Clank!

Beth: Wait it hit something.

She starts digging in the area where the shovel fell.

Beth: I found it!

Chris: Now that the score is one to one, who will win? Find out next.


	11. Digging for love in the wrong places 2

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

Check out my other story: Total Drama Thriller

I've only had my stories up for like 3 days and I've already had 1000 hits! Thank you readers. Remember if there is something you don't like just message me about it.

1 hour and 10 minutes into the challenge…

DJ's team

DJ: Katie are you actually going to dig?

Katie: No.

Jake: Please were lifting up everything though.

Katie: Fine I'll decide are second hole. That one.

Jake: I think it should be the other one.

DJ: Yeah it seems like a better area.

Katie: I SAID THE OTHER ONE!

DJ: Ok take it easy.

They dig the one that Katie said to dig.

Jake: There's no box here!

DJ: You may have cost us the challenge!

Katie: What ever.

They start walking back to camp.

DJ: She so has to leave soon.

Jake: I know.

1 hour 30 minutes into the challenge

Lashawna's team

Lashawna: Come on guy's we've already messed up once.

Izzy: Ok so which hole Noah?

Noah: The 3rd one.

Izzy: You sure?

Noah: Duh I'm Noah.

Lashawna: Ok. Whatever.

They dig where Noah said to dig.

Izzy: Noah you were right!

Noah: Am I ever wrong?

Izzy: Well… no not really.

1 hour 37 minutes into the challenge.

Duncan's team

Duncan: Does it really take this long to dig?

Courtney: I guess it does… Wait I found it!

Duncan: Yeah Courtney!

They start kissing.

Owen: Yeah guys well see you later.

Owen farts.

Owen: Oops.

1 hour and 40 minutes into the challenge

Gwen's Team.

Gwen: That's it I'm going inside the hole.

Cody: Ha-ha. Inside the hole!

Trent: Dude that's weak.

Gwen starts digging inside the hole, then the floor breaks and she starts falling.

Gwen: Trent, Cody!

Trent: I'm coming!

Trent jumps into the hole.

Cody: Guys I'll go get help!

2 hours 4 minutes into the challenge

Gwen's POV not on cameras.

"Ugh."

I look around and I see dirt all around me. I feel something warm on my back. Wait its Trent's arm. I look up and see a light above me. I think I feel 10 feet.

"Where am I… oh hi Gwen."

"Hi. That was really brave of you."

"For doing what?"

"For trying to save me."

His face goes cherry red. I'm pretty sure mine is to.

"Wait… this doesn't feel like dirt… were sitting on the box! We won the challenge!"

"Hoary!"

We hug.

We stop hugging. I look into his beautiful green eyes…

End of challenge.

Crew guy: Are you sure there in this hole kid?

Cody: Yeah I'm sure.

Crew member: Alright whatever you say kid.

20 minutes later…

Cody: Are you guys alright?

Gwen: Were better then fine.

The look like they both have a headache. Trent's hair is messed up and his clothes are covered in dirt. Oh and his fly's open. Gwen doesn't look any better, here skirt is ruined, and her shirt has like 20 rips in it. And her hair is sticking up.

Chris: Well if it isn't obvious it seems like the Gophers win! See you tonight Bass.

Campfire…

Chris: Marshmallows for everyone except Katie. Bye Katie!

Katie walks over to Geoff and kisses him.

Katie: Bye Geoff I love you.

Bridgete: It was you…

Katie and Bridgete get into a cat fight.

Chris: Are these good ratings or what?

Katie finally get's on the plane of shame.

Courtney: That chick had serious issues.

Hope you enjoyed. READ AND RATE!


	12. Authors Note, not the going away one

Authors note…

Authors note…

Thank you. Thank you for reading my stories. I've only been doing this for two days and I already have a thousand hits. 1000 from the good ol US. 90 from Canada, 19 from China, 10 from the V. Islands, and 2 from Brunei. Thank You.

I will write SO much today and tomorrow.

You're Author,

Coco


	13. The Tent paradox part 1 reuploaded

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

My other series is on pause so I decided to make a new episode. ENJOY!

This Episode is rated M

Chris: Last time on TDA are campers went digging for treasure, which the Gophers succeeded in. Trent and Gwen fell in a hole and dug up something else…love for each other. We don't know exactly what happened down there but from the way they came out of the hole, I'm guessing Trent got a hole in one! Ha-ha… I'm so fired for this. What will happen next? Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

10 pm Gopher cabin, girl side.

Gwen: Nothing happened!

Lashawna: Girl he had his fly undone, your freaking shirt was ripped up. You at least went-

Gwen: Ok shut up and I'll tell you. Here's what happened. I

All of the sudden there's a message written on the TV screen. It says to hot to air on TV. Screen flashes back to cabin.

Lindsay: Are you serious!

Gwen: Yep.

Meanwhile the boy's pretend to be asleep but were listening the whole time.

The girls start laughing.

Gwen: Shhh… Don't wake them up.

Lashawna: Is it just me or has Chris not waken us up yet?

Gwen: I know, it's not like him.

Beth: I need to take a shower.

Beth walks out of the cabin.

Beth: Hey guy's there's something stuck to the door.

Gwen: Read it!

Beth: Ok. Dear Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridgete, Courtney, Duncan, Izzy-

Lashawna: And Owen?

Beth: No and… Justin, meet me at the campfire at 11:30 sharp. Chris.

Gwen: They're all couples, but why?

Beth: I don't know.

11:30, campfire.

Chris: Hello campers. On today's episode you and a teammate will share a tent. The idea is that you have to be back at the camp fire by 8. If all four teams are back then neither team will kick someone off.

Gwen: Do we choose who's in our tent.

Chris: No, no you don't. Here are the partners. Geoff, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgete, Gwen, Justin, Trent, and Izzy. Each team will get a mad, a tent, two sleeping bags, food, water, and a campus. Good luck. Oh and like a confession cam, you will get a live feeding camera in your tent.

Tent C

Gwen: I had a bad idea about where was going.

Justin/Gwen's Campsite

Justin: This doesn't seem right…

Gwen: What? You not being with Izzy?

Justin: No… something just isn't right. Chris's challenge aren't perfect.

Gwen: Yeah. Remember when he spiked our drinks… you don't think…

Justin uncaps one of the bottles and pours it on the ground. The liquid burns the ground.

Gwen: Phew. That was a close one.

Justin: I'll go get water.

Tent C

Gwen: For a jock he isn't dumb, I'll give him that. Oh no… Chris probably did this to all of our drinks to get us drunk and we… and then that'll make the other person mad. Uh oh.

Trent/Izzy

Trent: Ugh, this water is horrible. I don't feel so good.

Trent pukes and passes out.

Izzy: Trent!

Izzy puts Trent in the tent.

Izzy: I should have known.

Back at the camp grounds…

Chris: Enjoying the drama guys?

DJ: I'll say.

The people who didn't go into the woods got to watch the people who did go into the woods on a huge flat screen in the main lodge.

Joey: This is awesome.

Lashawna: Umm Chris, should short tike be watching this.

Chris: Probably not why?

Geoff/Courtney

Geoff: I'm going to sleep.

Courtney: Geoff, you do know were suppose to sleep in the tent right?

Geoff: I know but me and Bridge usually look at the stars at night so…

Courtney: Ok Geoff but if you want to be in the tent just knock ok?

Geoff: Ok.

Geoff drinks the water and then falls asleep.

Back at the main lodge.

Chris: Poor Geoff. I heard it's going to rain.

Beth: Really?

Chris: Yes, really.

Part 2 will be rated M for grossness. Yes im talking Bridgete and Duncan. Read and rate!


	14. The Tent Paradox part 2

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

THIS EPISODE IS RATED M.

I think this episode is very sick but… it adds drama.

Duncan/Bridgete

Duncan: Is it just me or do I feel drunk…

Bridgete: I've never been drunk but… yeah my head hurts…

Duncan: You look so beautiful…

Bridgete: Hick! So do ugh… you…

Bridgete pukes.

Duncan: I'm going to sleep.

Bridgete: So am I.

They walk inside the tent, with the tent camp still on.

Outside the cabin the camera men capture shadows inside the tent.

Back at the main lodge…

Everyone besides Joey (Lashawna is covering his eyes): Oh my god!

Lashawna: People on TV are seeing this?

Chris: No only we are, the people on TV are seeing the outside of the tent.

Beth: Why?

Chris: Uh duh. It's a TV-14 show.

Owen: So only we can see this?

Chris: Yep.

Jake: Geoff is going to KILL Duncan.

Owen: Homerun!

Joey: Huh?

Beth: You idiot.

Owen: What? The Blue Jays just got a homerun. That's good!

Jake: OMG is that a hickie?

DJ: Man you don't see this everyday.

Chris: No, no you don't.

Lashawna: She bites?

Jake: Ok this is to disgusting for me. Later.

Owen: In horned in Harold I will repeat what he said last season… Boobies.

Lashawna punches Owen.

In the morning…

Bridgete/Duncan

Duncan: Ugh, my head.

Bridgete: What time is it?

Duncan: 7:00 why?

Bridgete: Ok why aren't we wearing any… holy crap!

Duncan: Tell nobody.

Bridgete: Agreed.

At camp fire…

Chris: Killer Bass if Bridgete and Duncan don't come back in five-

Geoff: Look there they are!

Chris: Congratulations! No elimination this week! See you later.

9 PM the Bass cabin

"COURTNEY, GEOFF GO TO THE MAIN LODGE!"

Courtney: Geoff did you here that?

Geoff: Yeah let's go to the main lodge.

Main Lodge

Courtney: I don't get why were…

A TV turns on in the corner of the room showing them the footage of Duncan and Bridgete's tent.

Geoff: That cheater. And she said I was cheating on her.

Courtney: I've got a plan.

Back in the cabin…

"Oh Geoff I love you!"

Duncan wakes up and see's Courtney and Geoff "Fake out make out."

Duncan look's mad then goes back to sleep.

THE END READ AND REVEIW!

The end


	15. The war between the Bass Part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

FLUFFFF!

Check out Total Drama Life, Sequel to Total Drama Thriller.

Chris: Last time on TDA I sent are couples out on a camping trip. Problem is well… they weren't with there lovers. Then I totally screwed them up by making the water alcoholic. I made Bridgete and Duncan so drunk that… well never mind. Then just to screw the Bass even more I showed Geoff and Courtney the tape, even though they have no idea what really happened. Now there "dating" to get back at Bridge and Duncan. Am I horrible or what? What will happen next? Find out on

Total

Drama ACTION

Theme song plays.

7 pm cabin areas…

We see Noah reading.

Noah: Hey Trent could you please be a little softer with the guitar.

Trent: Ok.

Noah: Cody Stop laughing at your comic.

Cody: Dude it's a free world.

Noah: Idiots.

Main Lodge 10 am

Chris: Hula campers!

C C

Noah: Doesn't Chris know that Hula is Spanish? It's aloha smart one.

C C

Chris: Well sorry!

Chris: Today's challenge is something I call Capture the Flag war. But instead of tagging them you have to shoot them with a paint gun. First team to get the other team's flag wins.

Duncan: That's it?

Chris: Yes except that there has to be a winner. This could go on for days. Each team must select a General. The teams general can call a time out to talk in the peace box. The peace box is pretty much a place where no guns go. Understood.

Duncan: Damn.

Chris: Choose your captains, I mean generals.

Bass: We choose Duncan

Gophers: We choose Noah.

Chris: The Brains VS The Warrior. This is so going to get us High Ratings. Game beg-

Joey: Wait! Can I talk to someone in the peace box?

Chris: Sure.

Duncan: Joey what are you doing?

Joey: Something that will help us win…


	16. The war between the Bass Part 2

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

Check out Total Drama Life, Sequel to Total Drama Thriller. Seriously people only like 20 people have looked at it.

Chris: So who do you want to talk to?

Joey: Lashawna.

Beth: Lashawna?

Joey: Yes Lashawna.

In the peace box.

Lashawna: Ok what do you want?

Joey: I just want to say thanks for acting like a big sister for me, now that Heathers gone.

Lashawna: That's so sweet.

They hug. Joey puts a small silver disk on the back of her shirt. She doesn't notice.

Chris: Ok now that is over… begin!

Bass area

Duncan: Ok Joey spill, what did you do?

Joey: I put a disk on her back.

Duncan:… ok.

Joey: The disk is a listening device. See this walkie talkie? It picks up the disks singal. So in other words.

Duncan: We can listen to them.

Bass: Go Joey.

C C

Duncan: God sometimes this kid is the angel, in the next he's the devil.

Gopher side

Noah: Ok here's the plan, everyone attacks from the left side.

Tyler: Are you sure, shouldn't we have a guard, just in case…

Noah: Duncan is there general. There going to attack soon so we better attack first. Plan starts in 10 minutes.

Gophers: Break!

Bass side.

Duncan: Ok so there going to throw all there guys at us at once. Ok Joey during this you go sneak to the other side and get the flag ok?

Joey: Ok.

After the attack…

Chris: And the Bass win!

Noah: How did he know are attack?

Beth: This is all your fault!

Cody: Isn't looking good for you dude.

Campfire.

Chris: It's been a long day so I'll speed things up. General your tour of duty is up.

Noah: You will regret this.

Cody: No, no we will not.


	17. Battle of the Teams part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

Check out Total Drama Life, Sequel to Total Drama Thriller. A message to randomhottie, you are awesome, thanks for reading my story, and every other fan whose names I don't know.

Chris: Last time on TDA Joey once again created havoc, in a bad way for the Gophers. Then they kicked off there smartest camper. Bye general. This week we have a challenge that will wish you viewers were on the island. A battle of the bands. Who will win? Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Main Lodge 12 pm

Chris: Today's challenge will make Trent one happy camper. A battle of the bands!

Trent: Awesome!

C C

Gwen: This is one challenge we can't lose.

Chris: Each team has to have one song by 4 pm today. Got it?

Campers: Got it!

Gopher Cabin

Trent: Hey Lashawna.

Lashawna: What's up?

Trent: Didn't you say you rapped?

Lashawna: Hell yeah!

Trent: Didn't Harold give you a keyboard and a mixer?

Lashawna: Yeah. Where is this going?

Trent: Well I was thinking we could do Numb.

Lashawna: That would be awesome! Let's start prating right away!

Trent: Tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so-

Bass Cabin.

Bridgete: Can anyone actually play?

Courtney: Well I play violent, but that won't matter.

Bridgete: Huh did I hear something? Must have been the wind. (Duncan told her what he saw after the tent episode)

Geoff: I play guitar.

Duncan: I can sing "The Kill". Can you play that?

Geoff: Yeah I love tha- I mean what ever.

Courtney: Guys we have to get over this if we want to win.

Duncan/Geoff: Fine.

Gopher Cabin…

Lashawna: Hey Joey.

Joey: Hi. (Looks at mixer) What's that?

Lashawna: It's a mixer. Brb.

Joey: Ok.

Lashawna leaves the cabin.

Joey smirks and starts messing with the mixer and keyboard.


	18. Battle of the Teams part 2

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

Look some people keep asking me for stuff and im not trying to be a douche bag or anything but please stop. Don't worry there will be a Gwen/Trent moment in this chapter. Oh and I know someone else is doing this but im not stealing your stuff… I'm talking about the step brother thing with Cody. I DIDN'T COPY IT. Like Harold would say: GOSH!

Out side the main lodge…

Back stage…

Trent: They set this stage in an hour?

Lashawna: It's TV.

Chris: Give it up for the Gophers.

Trent: I'd like to dedicate this song to Gwen, my true love.

Gwen blushes.

Trent: Hit it!

Music starts:

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone…

Lashawna stops playing and so does Trent.

Trent: What's wrong?

Lashawna: I don't know but my mixer and keyboard just stopped working.

Chris: Ouch. I'll give that a… 9 because it's my favorite song. Next up the Bass!

Duncan: You ready?

Geoff: As ever.

They start playing:

What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do? (Oh, oh)  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you (from you)

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside.  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance.  
I know now, this is who I really am.

Ah, ah  
Oh, oh  
Ah, ah

Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you.  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

Come break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)  
Break me down (bury me, bury me)

(You say you wanted more)  
What if I wanted to break...?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
Bury me, bury me  
(I'm not running from you)  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
What if I  
Bury me, bury me

Duncan: That was awesome!

Geoff: Great job man!

The high five.

Chris: I think it's pretty obvious who's won. Gophers campfire now.

Campfire

Chris: We are down to two people left. Trent or Lashawna. Lashawna…

Gwen: No not Trent!

She runs up to Trent and kisses him.

Chris: Gwen I'm not done! Lashawna I'm sorry but I must tell you to the plane of shame.

Gwen: Bye Lashawna.

The plane takes off.

Tyler comes running from the bathroom.

Tyler: Wait!

Chris: What?

Tyler: I found the invincibly card!

Gwen: So is she coming back?

Chris: Sorry to late. But you can eliminate someone on there team.

Gwen: I know just who…

In a plane…

Joey get's out of bed…

Joey: Why am I on a plane?

People hated joey so I kicked him off. Read and rate. Plz no bad messages.


	19. Total Phobia Part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

FLUFF!

Sorry for nothing yesterday!

Chris: Last time on TDA we had a rocking time when we had a battle off the bands. It was bye, bye Lashawna as Joey screwed the Gophers again. But Joey finally got kicked off when Tyler found an invincibly card. What will happen this week? Find out on the most anticipated episode yet! Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Gopher cabin, 7 AM

Gwen: What time is it?

Lindsay: 707.

Gwen: Smart one it's 7:07.

C C

Gwen: Lindsay is so going to get kicked off soon.

Main Lodge, 9:36

Chris: Hey campers. Today we have a special challenge for you. Your challenge is to repeat… PHOBIA FACTOR!

Trent: What! You said the pool one was the only one we would do repeat.

Chris: I did?

Tyler: Yeah you did.

Chris: Yeah I lied. You see, we kept getting emails to repeat it so we put a vote on our website and 98 wanted it. Anyway, Gwen you're up first. Meet me at the beach. Oh and don't worry. The challenges won't be any different.

Gwen: Oh god.

The beach…

Chris: Ok Gwen, you have to stay buried alive for about… an hour. Oh and this time Trent won't be there to comfort you.

Gwen: You said the challenges wouldn't change!

Chris: I did? Well yeah I lied. Good luck!

Chris puts her in the coffin and starts burying her.

In the casket…

Gwen: Why does the floor fell so lumpy? OMG Trent? What are you doing here?

Trent: I'm hiding from that stupid mime man! He's so freaking creepy!

Gwen:… not much to do down here.

Trent: Wait the mime's going away! I win!

The gopher symbol changes from 0 to 1.

Gwen blushes.

Back at camp… so far Jake, Beth, and Tyler, Izzy, and Justin have failed. Also Duncan, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Bridgete, Owen, and Izzy have succeeded.

Score: Bass: 4 Gophers: 3

What will happen next? Find out, NEXT!


	20. Total Phobia Part 2

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

FLUFF!

Sorry for nothing yesterday!

Back at campsite…

Courtney: I can't do it. I'm too scared.

Duncan: Chris, can I jump with her?

Chris: Nothing against it.

Duncan: Okay princess, were going to do this together. Okay?

Courtney: Ok.

Duncan: 1,…2,…3!

They jump into the pool of jelly.

Chris: That makes it 5 to 3. Gophers might as well see you at the campfire. But to make things interesting, Lindsay if you can complete your challenge of walking through a mind field, then I'll triple your score making you guys the winners.

Tyler: Just take your time.

Lindsay: You can take time?

Gwen: Were doomed.

Halfway through the challenge.

Tyler: She's almost done!

Trent: She could make it!

Gwen: We could be safe.

Izzy: Lindsay your doing great! Don't think of tripping!

Gwen: Shut up!

Izzy: Sorry!

Lindsay trips and falls.

Tyler: Oh no!

Lindsay: I'm ok! I think I broke a-

BOOM! Lindsay is blown sky high.

Chris: Ok Gophers. See you at the campfire.

Campfire…

Chris: I'll make this quick, because were almost out of film. Lindsay your gone, the rest of you are saf-

The end! Yeah this is probably my worst one yet. Enjoy, Read and rate!


	21. So you think you can dance part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

If I had a dime for every time someone has called me skipy, I'd have a dime.

Chris: Last time on TDA are campers had a blast from the past with a second round of Phobia Factor. Some people blew up other peoples expectations while some just blew up, AKA Lindsay, also the girl who talk the plane of shame back to good old Canada! Also Gwen and Trent spent some quality time together in a casket! High ratings equals high salary! Will the Gophers recover from there losing streak? Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme song plays.

Gopher Cabin…

Trent: God, who's been weeping all night?

Cody: I think its Tyler.

Trent: Tyler please go to sleep.

Tyler: I'll be outside.

Justin: What ever.

Gwen walks outside the cabin.

Gwen: Yawn. God I got no sleep because of… Tyler? You!?

Tyler: SHHH! Don't tell anyone!

Gwen: It's not that big of a deal!

Main Lodge…12 pm

Chris: What's up campers? Today's challenge will be a sequel to the battle of the bands, it will be a dance competition.

Tyler winces.

Chris: You can do what ever you want. You must have one act by tonight. Good luck!

Gopher cabin…

Gwen: Ok people, who can dance here besides-

Tyler's face starts glowing red.

Gwen: -me.

Tyler starts breathing again.

Cody: You can dance?

Gwen: Yes I can. I've been to Geoff's parties. Anyone? How about you Tyler?

Gophers: Tyler?

Tyler: Gwen I can't do it. My dad would kill me for something that doesn't involve a sport.

Trent: Come on man. For Lindsay.

Tyler:… Fine I'll do it, but only for Lindsay. Gwen, you're going to have to help me.

Gwen: Ok, so what are we goanna do?

Tyler smiles: Crumping.


	22. So you think you can dance part 2

Total Drama Island

Total Drama Island

Bass Cabin…

Courtney: This win is so in the bag

Duncan: How do you know? We only have like 6 people left! You, me, Geoff, Bridgete, Jake and Owen, and Owen and Jake can't do much.

Owen: He's got a point.

Jake: Touché.

Courtney: Still, I mean we have won the last two challenges so, you know we can still win. Also because Geoff's a party animal and he dances a lot.

Duncan: Good point.

Jake: 1, 2, 3

Bass: Killer Bass!

Outside Main lodge…

Trent: I just don't get how they can set the stage up so fast. It took them like 30 minutes, and in real life it takes like at least a day.

C C

Gwen: Something is really up with Trent. He need's to chill.

C C

Cody: What's up with Trent? Why's he tripping? Is it because he cost us the challenge a week ago?

Chris: Welcome campers to the first ever Total Drama Action Dance off! We hope you enjoy the show!

Note: I can't really describe the dancing very well but I'll try my best!

Chris: Geoff your up first.

Geoff starts dancing to Ladies and Gentleman by Saliva.

Bridgete: He likes this music?

Duncan: Shhh…

Chris: That was awesome man! Where'd you get those sick moves? I mean you were spinning on your head!

Geoff: Long story.

Chris: Ok give it up for the Screaming Gophers!

Gwen: You ready?

Tyler: As I ever will be.

They start dancing to Remember the Name.

Note: Crumping is when you pretend to fight while you dance. It's pretty sick.

Chris: And the Gophers will be screaming tonight because you are safe. Killer Bass nice try but I guess you'll be at the campfire tonight.

Campfire…

Chris: So we are down to Geoff and Jake. Jake, you've sucked at EVERY challenge so far. Geoff, you taught Gwen how to dance. Not smart man. And the final marshmallow goes to… Jake

Bridgete: What? No!

Geoff: Bye Bridge, bye guys.

Duncan: Bye man, I'll miss you.

Chris: High ratings baby!

Bridgete: I'll miss you…

Chris: Time to ride high on the plane of shame my man.

Geoff: I'll right!

The end. This is so my worst one. I feel really bad about what happened to Geoff. Also next time on TDA you'll find out why Home school, the tough b and the soft dude aren't on TDA but you'll be surprised to find out where they are!


	23. Blast from the Past part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

YEAH!

Chris: Last time on TDA we had a sick dance completion. Tyler and Gwen showed there moves out dancing the party animal Geoff. Geoff said adios to are fellow campers. Is there a relationship devolving between Gwen and Tyler? Will the Bass bounce back? Will I ever audition for Canadian Idol?

Find out this and more on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme song plays.

Main Lodge 9:40

Chris: Ok campers I have good news.

Gwen: What? Now the meals are edible?

Tyler: That would be nice.

Gwen and Tyler smile and laugh at each other. Trent glares at Tyler.

C C

Trent: Is Tyler hitting on Gwen?

Chris: No. I'm the new host for Canadian Idol! Oh and your challenge today is for you to run a 10 mile race. Each team picks two people. Good luck.

Duncan: This bites.

Chris: Oh and Bass. Three people from the past just moved into your cabin.

Duncan: Shit.

Chris: Dude don't say that!

Duncan: Can't they bleep it out.

Chris: The machine that does that it broken.

Bass Cabin…

Eva: Hey guys.

Ezekiel: Was sup dudes?

DJ: Hey dog's.

Courtney: Ok for today's challenge Eva and Duncan will run for us.

Eva: Cool with me. How about you Romeo?

Duncan: I'm down with that. Hope I don't leave you in the dust.

Eva: Good luck with that.

They knuckle touch.

C C

Duncan: What did they do with the real Eva? Now she's awesome.

C C

Courtney: She is not stealing my man.

Gopher Cabin

Izzy: Ok so me and Trent are running. Anyone against that? Ok!

Gwen: Good luck Trent.

Tyler: Yeah good luck man.

Trent: Thanks guys.

C C

Trent: He's not that bad.


	24. Blast from the Past part 2

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

YEAH!

Wood's…

Chris: Ok campers let's start-

A producer run's up to Chris and whispers something in his ear.

Chris: Umm Gwen, Cody come here for a sec.

Chris tells them something.

Gwen runs off into the woods crying. Cody sulks.

Trent: I've got to go see what's wrong.

Tyler: Dude! You've got a challenge to win. I'll help her because she helped me.

Trent: Ok. Just don't hurt her.

Tyler starts running after her.

Tyler: DON'T WORRY!

Chris: Ok on your mark, get set, go!

The campers start running.

Halfway through the race…

Duncan: Yes I'm in the lead!

Then he trips on a branch and flips out.

Chris: Dude nice wipeout. But you're out. I'd go to the medical tent.

Duncan: It's up to you Eva.

Eva passes by.

Eva: I was born ready!

Duncan smiles. Courtney has an angry look on her face.

C C

Courtney: Is he falling for her?

Somewhere in the woods…

Duncan: Oww that really hurts.

He walks by and see's Tyler kissing Gwen.

Duncan: What the hell?

Tyler: Did you hear something?

Duncan starts running.

When he gets to the medical tent…

Duncan: Oh…my…GOD.

At then end of the race.

Izzy: AAHH!

Izzy trips and kicks Eva in the leg.

Eva: GOD! I just had surgery there!

Chris: Izzy you're out. Now it's down to Trent and Eva.

Eva starts limping. Duncan goes up to Courtney.

Duncan: Hey sweetheart. Why's Eva limping?

Courtney tells him what happened.

Duncan: Wait were going to lose!

Trent starts to catch up with Eva.

Eva: Damnit!

Duncan: Wait… Hey Elves!

Trent: What?

Duncan: I just saw your girlfriend making out with none other then no talent.

Trent: WHAT!

Trent starts running into the woods.

Chris: Well because Trent has left the track it looks like the Bass win!

Bass: Yeah Eva and Duncan!

Eva: Thanks Duncan, you're a true friend.

C C

Duncan: She is SO nice now!

C C

Eva: Ok don't tell anyone but… I think I have a crush on Duncan.

C C

Courtney: I WILL KILL HER!

Campfire…

Chris: Now we have to people left. Trent and Tyler. And… Trent you will be leaving us tonight. Plane of Shame my man.

Steps onto the plane.

Trent: The only regret I have is that I meet Gwen.

Gwen just looks away. Tyler has this "I am so dead" look on his face.

In the next chapter 3 new relation ships will be made. Cliff Hanger! Read and rate.


	25. Passion for Fashion Part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

WOOO! I love The New school; boys will be boys, Mind games, and Super Harold lol. Luv u guys!

Who's been kicked off: Heather, Harold, Suzy, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Joey, Lashawna, Lindsay, Geoff, and Trent.

Chris: Last time on TDA we had a little 10 mile race with some surprises. The Bass welcomed 1st season campers Eva, DJ, and Ezekiel back to the Bass cabin. Cody and Gwen learned some bad news, while Tyler took advantage with it and locked lips with the Goth girl, getting Trent jealous and costing them the challenge, making Elves take the plane home. Also Eva admitted a crush, while Duncan got crushed. Do to Duncan's injury's he will not be competing this week, meaning he can't be eliminated. And for you idiots who are staring at your TV screen, yes that means you Lindsay, he's safe. What will happen next? Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme song plays.

Flash back from yesterday, back at what Chris said.

Gwen: Chris?

Cody: Spill it man!

Chris: Well it's that your parents canceled there wedding plans.

Gwen: OMG.

Cody: This sucks.

Chris: Also Gwen your mom… is in a coma because of the shock.

Gwen: What? But… she promised…

Gwen starts crying…

Cody: I need to take care of my headache… this is too heavy. C

Cody goes off towards the cabin.

Gwen runs into the woods.

Tyler follows after him…

In the middle/end of the race…

Tyler: Gwen are you ok?

Gwen: Trent is that you?

Tyler: No its-

Gwen stands up and plants a kiss Tyler. Tyler try's to separate them but Gwen won't let go. Finally she does.

Tyler: Did you hear something?

Gwen: OMG Tyler? It's you? You mean Trent…

Tyler: He tried to come but he couldn't because of the challenge.

Trent: AH HA!

Gwen: Trent this isn't what it looks like!

End of past…

5 am Gopher cabin…

Beth: Ugh… When will she stop crying?

Gwen: Just shut up!

Beth: Ugh…

12 pm main lodge…

Chris: Ok campers today will be a very creative challenge today. A fashion contest.

Gwen: The one time we need Lindsay.

Beth: We have Justin.

Cody: True dat.

Justin: This is in the bag.

Tyler: Don't get cocky.

Chris: Screaming Gophers, your theme is… beach!

Justin: Yes!

Chris: Your challenge is… Preppy!

Gwen: Uh oh.

Duncan: This is SO in the bag.


	26. Passion for Fashion Part 2

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

The lost Chapter of Total Drama Thriller is up!

Bass cabin area…

Duncan: You brought a suit!

Courtney: Well I've got a college scholarship meeting when I get home and… I'm sorry if I look like a nerd.

Duncan: Well that nerd suit will so get us the win. And besides, you're hot when you're a nerd.

Courtney blushes.

DJ: Hey where's Bridge?

Eva: Probably hanging out with Gwen. Those too have been crying together for the last week in a half.

Ezekiel: If they do this one more night I'm sleeping in the main lodge.

DJ: Agreed.

Owen: Umm maybe I should stay in the bass cabin.

Jake: Why?

Owen: I kind of had a burrito for- Owen farts.

Owen: Opps.

Duncan: No matter what you're sleeping outside.

Jake: Agreed.

Woods…

Bridgete: Were pathetic. We've been crying are hearts out for the last 3 days. Come on lets go.

Gwen: It's not just Trent…

Gwen tells Bridgete about Cody etc.

Bridgete: What did she promise.

Gwen: That this would be the last man she dated…

Bridgete: That's not a big deal…

Gwen: My mom's almost killed her self because of this.

Gwen starts crying.

Bridgete: OMG I'm so sorry.

Bridgete hugs her.

Gopher area…

Cody: Ok we all know the plan right?

Beth: Right.

Cody: Ok let's- wait where's Gwen?

Tyler: With Bridgete.

Cody: Surprise.

C C

Cody: I'm actually glad that Trent got kicked of. He was such an ass hole! But now Gwen's gone all sad about her mom. What was about that promise?

Cody: You coming?

Justin: No, I'll stay and work on my tan.

Beth: Don't fall asleep.

Justin: I won't.

He falls asleep as soon as they leave.

Later…

Chris: Ok now it is time for Passion Fashion! Courtney you're up.

Courtney walks out in her suit.

Chris: If the style wasn't preppy I would say you're ugly.

Courtney: Umm thanks?

Duncan: Watch it man!

Chris: Ok man chill. Next is Justin!

Justin comes out sun burned.

Cody: DUDE! What happened?

Justin: I don't know!

Justin strikes a pose but then bends over in pain.

Chris: Dude on a scale from one to lame that was MEGA LAME! Also the person who represented there team get's kicked off if you lost so Justin get out of here.

Justin: Oh well. Now I can be a model.

He skips to the plane.

Cody: That was just straight up weird.

Izzy: MY EYES!

On the Next TDA someone will try to commit suicide. If you think it's Gwen your probably right. But I'm not going to say who it is. YET. Read and rate!


	27. Guitar Zero Part 1

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

Notice: Someone will commit suicide in this episode so this episode will be rated M. DON'T ASK ME WHO IT IS. But I will give you a clue. She's strong.

Chris: Last time on TDA are campers put on a fashion show. While Courtney showed everyone that she's a complete bad girl, Justin proved that looks aren't everything. Tan's are everything! And his tan burned him. So it was goodbye Justin. Will the Gophers recover? Will Eva get to Duncan? Will Bridgete and Gwen stop crying? Find out on the most shocking episode of

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme song plays.

8 pm Bass Cabin Girl side….

We see Eva with a piece of paper writing something.

Bridgete: Hey. What's up Ev?

Eva: Not much.

Bridgete: Whatcha writing?

Eva hides the paper behind her back.

Eva: Ummm, A letter home.

Bridgete: Umm ok.

C C

Bridgete: Something is up with that girl.

20 minutes later…

Duncan wakes up and see's a note on his bed

Note reads meet me in the woods tonight at 12. Don't tell anyone. Love, Courtney.

C C

Duncan: This is going to be fun… I hope.

10 pm Main Lodge…

Chris: Today were going to play a little game of Guitar Hero. Who ever wins gets a freebie for his team and a beach party! Whoever loses the challenge for his/her team will be voted off immediately. Understand campers? Meet me back here at 12 pm. Move campers!

Gopher's area…

Tyler: Who play's guitar hero?

Cody: I do I'm really good at it. I'm tied for 5,000th in the world with some kid name Jake.

Gwen: It couldn't be…

Cody: Chillax he's from the U.S.

Gwen: Phew.

Bass Side…

Duncan: So who can play this beside me?

Jake: I'm tied for 5,000th in it with some kid. I think his name is Ody or something.

Duncan and Tyler unison: We have this in the bag.

11 pm…

Duncan: Hey princess.

Courtney: Hey.

Duncan: Have any plans tonight?

Courtney: Umm no…

Duncan: Playing hard to get huh? Well later.

Courtney: Later….

C C

Courtney: What the hell was that about? He's up to something… And I think its goanna be fun… Courtney smiles


	28. Guitar Zero Part 2

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

Notice: Someone will commit suicide in this episode so this episode will be rated M. DON'T ASK ME WHO IT IS. Oh and PS they will not die.

Chris: And now it is time for the Guitar Hero challenge. You will be playing Through the Fire and Flames…

Cody: Are you kidding that's easy!

Chris: On expert.

Jake and Cody: Oh crap.

Cody: I've only gotten 90 present on that…

Jake: I did too! Your-

Cody: - 5000th person!

Jake/Cody: OH MY GOD!

Cody: You're from the USA?

Jake: So is Suzy.

Chris: Ok nerds… Ready? Begin!

After 8 minutes of pure hell…

Chris: And the winner is…

Chris looks at the screen…

Chris: A tie?

Cody: Dude of course.

Jake: Why do you think were tied for 5000th?

Beth: Wait!

Beth runs up to the TV.

Jake: What now?

Beth: I found an invincibly card!

Eva: Awe crap.

Chris: Gophers tomorrow at breakfast you can tell us who you're voting off. For the rest of you have a free day!

Midnight…

Duncan: Is princess ever going to show up?

Hears rustling in a bush.

Eva: Hi Duncan.

Duncan: Eva?

Eva: I was just… taking a stroll to tell you that she couldn't make it and this.

Eva kisses him.

Duncan: Tell her I lover her.

Eva: Will do…

C C

Eva: So I chickened. So what?

C C

Duncan: That was weird.

The next morning…

Chris: Ok Bass make your way to the camp fire.

Gwen: This is going to be good.

Campfire…

Chris: We ran out of marshmallows so we decided to give you omelets instead. Grab a plate!

Everyone grabs a plate.

Chris: Omelets for Duncan, Bridgete, Owen…

Owen: Can I get some ketchup?

Chris: No Owen.

Owen: Dang.

Chris: Jake, Courtney, and Ezekiel. Both of you two are very strong and smart. But the person they voted off is… Eva.

Eva starts crying.

Eva: Duncan I love you.

Duncan: That kiss wasn't from Courtney?

Courtney: You kissed her?

Chris: Can my teeth get any whiter?

Eva takes out a knife and puts it to her throat.

Eva: If Duncan won't date me then nobody ever will be able to again!

Chris: Security!

7 guys with black shirts come out and wrestle Eva.

Chris: Cut it!

The TV goes dark, when it comes back on it shows Eva tied to a chair on a plain.

Chris: You've got to love duck tape. Alright folks see you next time!

Note: I'm running out of ideas. If anyone has any ideas tell them to me and you can star in the show is an internee! Yes you will die. Thanks!

Oh and PS no stories tomorrow, I have a flight. Thanks!


	29. Total Drama Anouncment

Total Drama Action

Total Drama Action

Well so far I've decided to do two things: One do an Extreme Hockey Challenge! And do a blind date challenge! Two: The users with the names TDIAwesome and millie123 plz tell me what you'd like me to have your charecters named. That's right I'm adding you two in. PLZ RESPOND BYE TONIGHT!


	30. Blinded by Love Part 1

Total Drama Action

Hey guys well here's my next update. Oh and about not writing today. Well umm yeah, I lied. Love you guys! Also PS I will try to do as many of your ideas as I can.

Chris: Last time on TDA we had a Guitar Hero contest, resulting in a tie and an attempted suicide. Is that messed up or what? In the end Beth's smartness proved the match when she found the invincibly card, letting the Gopher's eliminate Eva. What will happen when we set two of are campers on a blind date? Find out on

Total

Drama

Action!

7 PM, campgrounds

DJ: Tell me why again were running at 7 in the morning around Hawaii?

Duncan: Because my fists of reason said so.

DJ: Good point.

Owen: I still have no clue why I'm doing this.

Duncan: Because I said so tubby.

Duncan, Owen and DJ pass by the hanger of losers.

Owen: Is that… a plane?

Duncan: Why is it here?

The door of the plane open and two people come out.

Duncan: Probably new interns.

DJ: Wait then why does that girl have a Gopher sticker on her backpack?

Owen: Are we being replaced?

Duncan: Let's just leave.

They leave and start going back towards the cabins.

8 PM Main Lodge…

Chris: Hello campers! Today's challenge will be a simple blind date! But you're not going against anyone! You're dating….

Gwen: Don't say teammates, don't say teammates…

Chris: … Teammates!

Gwen: Crap.

C C

Gwen: Wait he said teammates not a gender… BLEEP you Chris!

C C

Chris: The girl really needs to chill.

Chris: You won't be dating any teammate. You'll be dating your NEW teammates.

Courtney: You said there wouldn't be anymore campers!

Chris: I did?

Everyone else: YEAH YOU DID!

Chris: Well about that… yeah I lied.

Gwen: Typical.

Chris: Cody you'll be representing the Gophers. Bridgete you'll be representing the Bass!

Bridgete: Could this be anymore suckish?

Chris: Challenge happens tonight at the cabins at 7 pm. No one else can be there understand?

Duncan: Yeah we get it. Now shut up and let us eat.

Duncan makes a fist.

Chris: Get back to your meals that suck!

Note: Yeam umm if anyone wants to email me you can get me at . Also tdiawesome and millie I need to no what your charecters will look like! Also after all the Total Drama Thriller sequels and prequels are done and when this is done there will be Total Drama Nation, a new series taking place in the U.S. Staring you the fans! That's right 22 people give me names and descriptions of what there character will look like. Everyday I'll put up a poll for you the fan's and cast to vote off someone from the losing team! ENJOY!


	31. Blinded by Love Part 2

Total Drama Action

WHOOO! Thanks for telling me what your characters look like! Also umm please don't be mad if your character isn't like the way you wanted it…because the way I wrote the story makes it like this.

Gopher Cabin…

Cody: I'm worried…

Tyler: Dude what's to worry about?

Cody: What if she's beautiful and completely ignores me?

Tyler: Wouldn't be the first time…

Cody: Oh shut it.

Izzy: Dude don't worry. Chilllax bro. It's cool homie.

Cody: You feeling ok?

Izzy: Never… better…

Izzy falls down with a tranquilizer dart in her butt.

Tyler: Should we…

Cody: Just leave it…

Chris (on the speaker): What? Are you kidding me? Oh this is going to be good! Attention campers but could Gwen please come to the office?

At the office…

Chris: Hey Gwen, I got an update on your mom, she's doing fine.

Gwen: Phew…

Trent: Hi Gwen.

Gwen: Trent?

Chris: Oh yeah Trent's going to be the host while I'm gone.

Gwen: Where are you going?

Chris: To the resort on the other side of the Island...

Gwen: GOD I hate you.

C C

Gwen: This sucks.

7 PM Bass Cabin…

We see Bridgete and Jaden (black hair with long bangs in the front, wearing a black shirt with TDI written on it in blue, and wearing jean short, light tan skin, greenish-blue eyes) sitting in the Bass Cabin both wearing blind folds.

Jaden: Umm so how are you?

Bridgete: Umm tired…you?

Jaden: Well kind of bored… let's face it we have nothing in common.

The both sigh.

Gopher Cabin…

We see Cody and Megan (black hair, with a green tank top and some jeans with  
sandals) sitting inside the Gopher cabin…

Megan: I can't believe you like Maroon Five too!

Cody: Yeah I can't believe at either.

Megan: Ok favorite show?

Cody: Hmm… Degrassi.

Megan: No way! I just love Elli on the show! She's evolved so much!

Cody: I know.

They keep talking about it for an hour.

Chris (Speaker): Ok campers take of your blind folds!

Bass Cabin…

They take off there blind folds and then Jaden try's kiss here, but falls trying.

Bridgete: WHAT THE HELL?

Jaden: its part of the…

Bridgete storms out.

Jaden: Crap! No were going to lose.

C C

Chris: Did I mention to the new campers that to win the challenge you have to kiss the other person to win? Did I tell the other campers? Must have forgotten…

Gopher Cabin

They take of there blind folds.

Cody: Wow you're so… beautiful…

Megan: Thanks. Oh and incase Chris didn't tell you I'm supposed to kiss you.

Cody: I'm okay with that.

Bon fire…

Chris: Ok so now we have Bridgete and Jaden. Both of you cost the team a win. But leaving tonight is… Bridgete. Sorry Bridge but your toast.

Bridgete: I'm sorry guys. Well later.

Bass: Later Bridge!

Duncan: Geoff is going to be happy.

NOTE: If you want to be in the 3rd season please write an email to me and write something like this:

Name: Rex Blazeman (fake name)  
Gender: Male  
Stereotype: The Nerd  
Clothes: Gray T-Shirt with INDIANA written on it in red letters. Blue Jeans.  
Glasses with Transition Lenses.  
Likes: Video Games, Technology, the Internet, Anime  
Dislikes: Bugs, Spiders, the Outdoors  
Known For: Not being the First Person to speak to people  
Why TDI: To get over his dislike of camping.

A fan of shows such as Survivor, Endurance, Moolah Beach, and of course TDI,  
Rex Blazeman is a self-proclaimed expert on reality game shows. Despite his  
aversion to camping, he is ready to rock!

Rex was born with a disorder that affects his blood, but it is no longer an  
issue after he learned to take his injections by needle himself, he has proven  
himself as a personal champion.

Rex is considered a nerd by pretty much everyone, he accepts this fact,  
though does not like to admit it. He has already taken the SAT test, in 7th  
Grade!

Rex is ready to conquer TDI, and is ready to put himself to the test

Thanks Blazing T-Rex for the example. You're my first person!


	32. Where's the Ice? Part 1

Total Drama Action

Update: I need 9 more girls and 8 more boys for my next season. So far I have DubbleV, TDIAwesome, Millie123, Shikakun9, and Blazing T-Rex. Thanks guys!

WHOO!

Chris: Last time on TDA we had two new contestants, Jaden and Megan. Both of them mad an impact by trying to make out with there blind date partners but for some reason I only mentioned it to the new campers, whoops. Bridgete freaked out about and it was goodbye Bridgete. What will happen this week when Trent takes over? Find out on

Total

Drama

ACTION!

Theme song plays

7 pm, at night Hanger of Losers.

Chris: Well see you later guys. I've got a manicure and I really can't miss it.

Duncan: Did he just say manicure?

DJ: Wimp.

Chris gets in the plane and it takes off…

The next morning in the Gopher cabin…

Tyler: So dude what happened on your blind date?

Cody: Long story…

Megan waves from the girl side of the cabin.

Cody waves back.

Tyler: Umm ok. Well later man!

Cody: Later.

Bass Cabin…

Duncan: Dude you got schooled.

Jake: Sorry man but that was sad.

Owen: Definitely.

DJ: Bummer dude.

Ezekiel: Well at least were smarter then them.

Jaden: Guy's I don't care now let me go back to sleep.

Duncan: Sure two face.

Jaden: Faggot.

Duncan: What did you just say?

Jaden: I said you're a gay wad now leave me alone.

Duncan picks him up by his shirt. He's about to punch him when… he's kicked in the gut.

Jaden: Don't mess with a guy who knows mixed martial arts. Loser.

Jaden walks out of the cabin.

All the other boys just stare in disbelief.

Main lodge…

Trent: Today we will be playing a good old game with hockey.

Gwen: Hey smart one this is Hawaii. There aren't many ice rings here.

Trent: You will be playing at anyway on the grass with ice skates. 2 out of 3 wins. Games at 3. Move it along campers. Oh and also the team that wins gets to pick other campers from the other team to move to there side. Oh and it's three people per a game

Bass Cabin…

DJ: Ok so first it's going to be me, Courtney and Jaden. Ezekiel, Jake and Duncan. Then Owen, me and Jaden.

Duncan: Good luck Jaden.

Jaden: What ever.

Gopher Cabin…

Gwen: So we know our plan right?

Tyler: Good to go bro.

Cody: Idiot…

C C

Cody: If Tyler's trying to impress Gwen it's not working.


	33. Where's the Ice? Part 2

Total Drama Action

PLZ SIGN UP FOR TDN!

At the challenge…

First game…

Trent: We have 4 seconds on the clock, Gwen shoot's the puck… it's a goal! It goes right past Courtney! Game 1 Gophers!

Tyler: Where'd you learn to play hockey?

Gwen: Don't know.

Tyler: Could you teach me?

Cody slaps his forehead.

C C

Cody: Wow… dude your are so dumb.

C C

Tyler: God why does everyone think that I'm hitting on Gwen. I like Lindsay only!

Second game.

Duncan try's to hit the puck but it goes know where.

Jaden: Smooth.

Duncan: What ever.

After five times of trying he hits it towards the goal and it hits… Megan's face, then landing in the goal.

Megan falls down, out cold.

Cody: Megan!

Megan: What?

Trent: Megan, I think you should take a breather.

Cody leaves with Megan.

The beach…

Megan: Thanks for checking if I was ok.

Cody: No prob. I'm there for you.

Megan: Cool… hey Cody.

Cody: What?

Megan:… I'll tell you later.

Cody: Umm ok. Well you better go to the medical tent, go get an icebag. Hope you get better.

The hug.

As Meagan walks off you see her smile…

Game 3…

Trent: And it is almost over. It is 2-2 in the finle game. Wait… AND IT GOES IN! The Gophers win! Tyler shoot's the winning goal!

Tyler: YES! I did it!

Trent: You can pick 2 other people from there team.

Gwen: Ok, DJ, and Jake.

Trent: Ok so Bass campfire tonight.

Campfire…

Trent: Were down to Jaden and Owen. Owen you let the winning shot in. Jaden, you pissed off Duncan. Not smart dude. So… Goodbye Owen.

Owen: Well I already have won so, I'm fine. By guys!

Duncan: Later dude.

DJ: See you man.

Owen gets on the plane.

Owen: Bye!

Next time on TDA we will have a musical episode! NOT! I don't know so find out later.


	34. Total Drama Finale Part 1

Total Drama Action

WHOOT! Oh this is one of the last chapters…

Trent: Last time on TDA our campers had a little skating challenge without ice. Jaden pretty much killed Duncan, and Owen got his lard filled butt kicked off the island. With only a few campers left who will win. Oh and a spoiler, after today there will only be one person left over. Shocker. This is

Total

Drama

ACTION FINALE!

Theme song plays…

7 pm beach…

Izzy: Izzy loves scary movies.

Cody: Are they trying to repeat what happened last time?

Megan: Dought it.

There's a scream from the TV.

Izzy jumps into the air ready to be catched by somebody but just falls to the ground. Courtney outs her head on Duncan's chest area.

Duncan: I love scary movies.

Courtney: I hate them!

Duncan: This is why I love them.

Meanwhile Cody has peed his pants again and goes off running to the bathroom. Gwen goes over and talks to Megan.

Gwen: Ok it is so obvious he is hitting on you. Just let him down gently.

Megan: Well…

Gwen: Actually… I'll go talk to him and ask him because we were brother and sister.

Megan: What?

Gwen: I mean step.

Megan: Oh… phew.

All of the sudden there's a gunshot in real life.

DJ, Courtney, Beth, Ezekiel, and Jake scream

Trent: Hey guys.

Megan: What now.

Trent: Well if you screamed… your out.

DJ: Aww man. For real?

Trent: Yeah the studios low on budget so by tomorrow night we need a winner.

Megan: Dang….

Trent: Tonight's theme will be horror. If you scream your out. Understand?

C C

DJ: Ok so I'm out. I still stay on the Island though. I'm cool with that but Trent is pushing it man! He know's I scare easily!

C C

Cody: I am so glad I was getting new pants because other wise I would have screamed like a five year old girl… why am I telling you this?

On the way back to the cabin…

Duncan: Shhh…

Gwen: What was that?

All the sudden Duncan starts falling in the ground

Duncan: AHHHH!

C C

Trent: They feel for it? Wow. Come on, the sand is at the beach! Yeah this is revenge for last year.

Trent: Duncan your out.

Izzy falls into it to.

Duncan: This bites.

Izzy: Ditto.

Back in the bunks in the middle of the night…

Voice: Tyler, Tyler, Tyler…. Chicken's, Chicken's Chicken's

Tyler wakes up and find's an egg on his bed.

Tyler: Crap….

It hatches.

Tyler: AHHHHHHH!

C C

Tyler: I was never so scared in my life.

C C

Trent: Loser.


	35. Total Drama Finale Part 2

Total Drama Action

Yes there will be a part 3. Yay! It rhymed.

The next morning in the main lodge…

Trent: Ok the people left are Jaden, Gwen, Cody, Megan, and Izzy. Today's theme will be take it or leave it. The way it works is that each of you will get an offer. If you say the word yes then your out.

Megan whispers: Cody, say something like heck yeah or defiantly.

Cody whispers: I get it, he said the word yes not the phrase yes…

They notice how close they were and then the go back at looking at Trent.

Trent: Cody you're first. Follow me to the Bass cabin.

Bass Cabin.

Trent: Do you accept this 1,000 dollar gift card to Nerd's R Us?

Cody: I accept.

Trent: Good job figuring out the loop hole. You're still in.

Cody: Trent there's something I need to tell you.

Trent: What?

Cody: Gwen still love's you. You need to tell her why you are acting mean.

Trent: If you're wrong I could-

Cody: Rearrange your face, yah yah whatever.

Trent (loudspeaker): Megan your next!

Megan comes in.

Trent: Do you accept this… umm brand new 54 inch plasma screen TV?

Megan: Sure.

Trent: Maybe this isn't working out.

Megan leaves.

Trent (loudspeaker): Izz-

Izzy comes through the door.

Izzy: YES!

Trent: Ok new you own 50 acres of land in the rainforest somewhere in Africa.

Izzy: AWESOME!!

Trent: We should have given here brain surgery.

Trent (Loud Speaker): Jaden come on down.

Jaden walks in.

Trent: I am going to offer you a chance to be on next years show.

Jaden: … No

Trent: Why?

Jaden: I read my contract! I'm the team leader next year for one of the teams.

Trent: Wow.

Jaden leaves.

Trent (loudspeaker): Gwen your up!

Gwen walks in and doesn't even look at him.

Trent: I've been a jackass this whole year, and I need to tell you why.

Gwen: Humor me.

Trent: Ok you know when I called you and asked you if I could stay at your house?

Gwen: Yeah, so?

Trent: Well I asked because my dad was bugging me about what I should do for a job. I walked out on him. I wish he was still here…

Gwen look's at Trent.

Gwen: What do you mean still here?

Trent: He had a heart attack and died. My mom dies when I was little. So the only person I love right now is you… that's why I've been a jerk, because I've been sad.

Gwen: Really?

She forms tears in her eyes.

Trent reaches into his pocket and takes out a little box. Gwen opens it.

Trent: Will you… marry me?

Gwen: Yes!

The kiss.

Trent: OH CRAP! That mean's your out.

Gwen: I don't care, as long as I have you.

C C

Duncan: Wow.

C C

Courtney: How touching!

C C

Beth: Eww…

C C

DJ: Dang dude, your on national TV!

C C

Izzy: Good for them.

C C

Random Bear: ROAR!!

C C

Gwen: If I knew this would have happened-

C C

Trent: - I would have signed up a long time ago

Out side the Main lodge…

Trent: Ok for the last challenge we will have a talent contest. You have to do your acts by tonight. Got it?

Megan, Cody, Jaden: GOT IT!


	36. Total Drama Finale Part 3

Total Drama Action

Finale time!

Gopher Cabin…

Megan: Hey Gwen.

Gwen: Hey. Did you know that this year both 1st and 2nd win 10,000 dollars?

Megan: No. Hey do you want to hear me sing?

Gwen: Sure

Megan sings This is Me.

Gwen: Megan your awesome!

Megan: Thanks… but I can't do it…

Gwen: Why?

Megan: Well… I don't want to mess up in front off Cody...

Gwen: Sigh. Well good luck.

Near the beach…

Cody: So why do you want to talk to me Gwen?

Gwen: Megan likes you.

Cody: I know. Were good friends.

Gwen: Idiot. I mean she is crushing on you.

Cody: Oh…

Gwen: She's going to sing This is Me from that Camp movie thing.

Cody: Camp Rock?

Gwen: What ever. Even I know there's another part by the Konas brothers.

Cody: Jonas?

Gwen: WHATEVER! All I'm saying is that you should sing it. Please, for her.

Cody takes out this IPod and starts listening to the song.

Cody: I better learn it fast.

At the talent show…

Trent: Ok guys time to go!

Cody does a laser light show.

Trent: You get serious points!

Chris: Hey guys what I miss?

Trent: You're missing the finale.

Chris: WHAT?

Trent: Yeah well were on a low budget and…

Chris: Yeah, yeah what ever.

Trent: Oh and your fired.

Chris is grabbed by security guys and is dragged onto the plane.

Trent: That was weird. Jaden your next.

Jaden shows off his karate skills.

Trent: Awesome man! Last but not least Megan.

Megan is on stage with this nervous look.

She starts singing

Lyrics:  
I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face,  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say.  
But I have this dream bright inside of me.  
I'm going to let it show.  
It's time.  
To let you know, to let you know.

Chorus  
This is real, this is me.  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me.

Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark.  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star.  
Even though it seems like it's too far away.  
I have to believe in myself.  
It's the only way.

Chorus  
This is real, this is me.  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me.

All of the sudden Cody comes on stage.

(Cody)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singing.  
I need to find you, I gotta find you.  
You're the missing piece I need.  
The song inside of me.  
I need to find you.

(Both)  
I gotta find you.

(Megan)  
This is real, this is me.

(Both)  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now.  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me.  
Now I found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.

(Megan)  
This is me.

(Cody)  
You're the missing piece I need.  
The song inside of me.

(Megan)  
This is me.  
Yeah.

(Cody)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head.  
The reason that I'm singing.  


(Both)  
And now I've found who I am.  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I wanna be.  
This is me.

Cody starts walking over to Megan. Slowly they kiss.

Courtney grabs Duncan's collar.

Courtney: Whenever I hear this song I think about you.

Duncan: You make me sick.

They kiss.

C C

Gwen: Best moment of the season goes to Megan and Cody.

Trent: WOW! Ok the results… Jaden you get second place and 10,000 dollors!

Jaden: Sweet!

Trent: See you next season as the captian of the… Charging Rhinos!

Jaden: Awesome!

Trent: And now the win-

Cody: Hold on! I withdraw!

Trent: But then your-

Cody: Third, I know

Trent: But you won-

Cody: I know. I was in first.

Trent: You'll be returning-

Cody: Yeah I know I'm not returning.

Trent: STOP CUTTING ME OFF! 3rd place gets to come back next season as the host!

Cody: Awesome!

Trent: Megan, not you've won TDA and ten thousand dollars what are you going to do now?

Megan: I'm going to Disney Land!

Trent: Can I come?

Megan: NO(in a deep voice)! But Cody can! (Normal voice)

Trent: That was shocking and scary. Thanks ladies and genteal man. See you next time on

Total

Drama

NATION!


End file.
